Software programs used for access and management of information, such as web browser programs, word processing programs, file management programs, spreadsheet programs, database programs, etc., typically provide an interface medium for a user, such as a page, document, spreadsheet, record, etc. This interface medium facilitates the user to access and manage information. For example, a user may access a web page using a web browser to access and/or manage information that is presented or represented on the page.
Many software programs used for access and management of information, such as those described above, provide a toolbox, palette, or similar form of user interface for use with the interface medium. For example, a word processing program may provide a toolbox for use with a document interface medium. This toolbox may provide various content that can be inserted into the document, such as icons, menus, etc. Typically, the content of such toolboxes, according to existing approaches, is static and limited to the predetermined content that was included when the software program was created. However, a user may often need to use content that is not available in the static content inventory of the toolbox, but may be available from another source. For example, a user may need to use content that is available in another software program, a local or remote file server or database, or an intranet or Internet web site.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a computer-based toolbox that can dynamically provide content from one or more sources to a user for insertion in an interface medium such as a page, document, spreadsheet, record, etc.